Frustration
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Eren's experiments are causing vast amounts of frustration. Mikasa decides to help him get rid of it.


It had been a long night. Fatigue had taken hold of the Recon Corps, hours upon hours of experiments on Eren had resulted in very few results and a lot of frustration. When they had parted, Eren had stomped off, swearing under his breath, using phrases that his mother would have washed his mouth out for using.

As she tossed and turned in her own small dark room, Mikasa felt a sudden longing to be with her dear adoptive brother. That, of course, had its potential repercussions. If Levi caught her, she'd be on stable duty for months. She held her breath as she opened the door, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Letting the breath out slowly, she walked out slowly, taking her time. Within moments, she was at his door, tapping lightly as she whispered his name. With no response, she chose to enter anyway, why wait?

"Eren?"

She saw the lump of him beneath the blanket. A muffled voice echoed from beneath it.

"What do you want, Mikasa?"

"I wanted to know how you're doing. The experiments today were tough."

She got closer to the bed and perched herself on the side.  
"Ugh, I don't know! This is taking so long!"

She heard the dull thud of him punching the bed.

"These things take time, Eren..."

She rested her hand on her brothers' shoulder through the duvet, and felt him flinch a little. "What's wrong?"  
She sounded panicky, how had she hurt him?  
"Sorry, there was a lot of lifting today, don't worry."  
He sat up slowly, wincing as he did.  
"Let me help"  
She immediately moved behind him, her cool hands causing him to hiss lightly.  
"Mikasa, I'm fine."  
"No. You're sore, just push forward and sit still."  
He sighed and obeyed, Mikasa wasted no time in pressing her palms into his shoulders, hearing him hiss once more, softer this time. She continued her way down towards his shoulder blades, encouraging soft moans from the brunette.  
"When did you learn to give massages, Mikasa? I never thought of you as the masseuse type."  
His chuckle turned into a moan as she circled her thumbs around his spine. He heard an unusual giggle and realized that it was coming from Mikasa. As she pressed harder, his head lolled back onto her shoulder, his eyes seeking hers. He watched her carefully as she kneaded his middle back, his breath hitching. She looked over at him, smiling very slightly as their eyes met, her head bowing to press against his shoulder, her lips allowing themselves the contact they had been craving with the curve of his neck.  
He gasped a little, shocked at the sensation that seemed to vibrate through him. Noting his response, she kissed him again, moving closer to his jaw. His felt a soft tingle between his legs, encouraging thoughts of her lips roaming elsewhere. Mikasa's hands moved around Eren's waist, her fingers trailing over his shirt before travelling to the hem. She played with it, lifting it slightly, her fingertips running over his warm skin. He gasped again, louder than before, his cock twitching in response.  
"Mikasa….what are you doing…"  
The words were breathless, and as Mikasa's lips moved to his jaw, his hands grasped the sheet. Her lips moved to his cheek and her hands moved closer to his hips.  
"I just want to get rid of your frustration, Eren…"  
She couldn't believe she heard herself say it. She found her actions even more confusing as her hand wrapped around Eren's thick member, gently stroking him as she moved to his right, her grip remained firm as her lips moved along his cheek. He gasped again, wishing for more, his hand moving to bury itself in her hair, pulling her forward into their first kiss.  
_Their first kiss._

It shouldn't have happened while her hand was wrapped around his dick, but the release of emotion was intense. He felt her tongue press against his lips, and his gasp offered it entrance. Her hand sped up and his breathing sped up, moaning into her mouth.

An idea struck him.

His hand fumbled with the waist of her trousers, pushing them down and tugging her towards him. She realized what he was doing, and pushed his hands back. She got up quickly and eagerly. He sat up in suit.  
"Mikasa, I'm sorry, I ju-"  
He stopped as he watched her trousers slid down over the curves of her legs. It took him a moment to notice her panties had followed suit. His arousal grew, desperate to have contact with her again. Her hips swayed as she returned to him, slowly stripping off her shirt before crawling along the bed. She glanced at Eren's erection, smirking.

"Eren, close your eyes for a second."  
He obeyed, and felt his arms being pulled behind him, and something soft snaking it's way around his wrists. It was too late when he realized exactly what was happening. He was completely restrained by his old red scarf, and Mikasa was now crawling down his body. He opened his eyes, her ass positioned right before his eyes, just before her tongue flicked his arousal. He gasped, just as he felt himself sinking into her mouth, throwing his head back as he moaned loud.

Mikasa was not used to this.

She had often imagined this scene with him, but he was reacting better than expected. She was worried she wouldn't be able to please him. But now she realized that he was fine with submitting to her, he _wanted _to. She let him out of her mouth with a _pop_ and turned. She straddled his waist, her hands moving to rest at either side of his head.  
"Eren, do you want me to continue?" she whispered, nibbling his earlobe.  
Eren gasped and bucked his hips.

"Down, boy"

The words sent shivers down his spine. He relaxed and felt Mikasa move her hips towards his own, her hand gripping his length and stroking a few times before leading it into her. She held her breath, she would not unravel first.

As she sank onto him, he groaned. His back arched as she began rolling her hips slowly. He gasped and moaned, thrusting into her hard, eager to please her. A blush covered her cheeks as she threw her head back, her nails digging into his hips, a slow moan lurching from her throat. She moved her fingers slowly down her body, Eren's eyes following their movement. They circled her clit and his gaze moved to her face, admiring the sight he had so longed to see.

He groaned again as he felt her body pulse around him, the sensation almost driving him over the edge. Her moans echoed off of the walls, the sweet sensation rippling through her body as she managed to force her gaze back to Eren.  
"Eren. Look at me."

He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his panting, sweating, blushing and moaning lover.  
"Cum for me."  
The words made him want to. If it meant pleasing her, he wanted to. But he wanted her to finish first.  
"No." The noise came through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, Eren, you don't have a choice"  
He felt her muscles tighten around him, combining with her loud moans as the waves of pleasure washed over him, forcing his back to arch and her name to slip over his lips, feeling his orgasm approach quickly.  
"Mikasa, I want you to finish too." He tried to thrust again, to no avail. She had moved.  
"Don't worry, I will." Before he could take a breath, Mikasa's dripping core hovered over him, and his tongue led itself, almost by instinct, and circled her clit. He sucked upon it slightly, encouraging whimpers. Eren worked to free his hands, wanting nothing more than to please the woman above him.

Continuing to tease her, he managed to get them free, caressing them along her thighs and over the curve of her rear. She gasped lightly as he gave her a light squeeze, and proceeded to gasp again as she felt two of his fingers slip into her. He felt a more dominant side of himself coming out.

Gripping her hips, he turned her over onto her back. Before she could even register the situation, she felt him plunge into her, leaving out a loud moan. Eren was relentless, eager both to please this beautiful woman and let out the years of frustration he had held back. Gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head, he pounded her rigorously.

Her back arched, her legs clenched around him, silently begging him for more, his lips peppering her neck with kisses.

Noiseless gasps filled the air as he began to nip at her neck, leaving tiny marks, almost like marks of possession, ensuring that everyone would know she was his.  
His pace quickened, his nips turning to proper bites, causing short hisses to from Mikasa. Eren kissed over the small indents, knowing she was close and moving his lips close to her ear.

"That's it, Mikasa, let go, cum for me"

He nipped her earlobe softly.  
"Eren…."

The whimper of his name almost pushed him over the edge. Pressing his hands into the bed, he held himself over her, eager to see her expressions, watch her finally come undone _because of him._ Her hands gripped into his shoulders, leaving her own marks on him and her back arched again. "Eren."

Her moans were getting louder, and her grip getting stronger.

"Mikasa…."

He didn't want to finish before her, he wanted to know he had pleased her as much as he could. A switch flicked in his head.  
He reached down between them, slowing his pace to force his own orgasm off as he began to circle her clit with his middle finger, moans erupting from her throat as she threw her head back.  
He felt her tighten around him, and time stopped. So many feelings pulsed through him, heat, pleasure, _love. _He heard himself groan her name as she moaned his, her juices flowing around him as she clenched his shoulders, her eyes squeezing shut, enjoying the rolling waves of pleasure washing over her. He pressed his forehead to hers.

They were spent, their breath coming in gasps and pants. His lips lightly brushed hers before changing to a full kiss, tongues lightly brushing lip, fingertips brushing over skin as Eren moved to her side, pulling her into her arms along the way. He hugged her tightly, her face nuzzled into his chest, sighing as he realized how badly he had wanted this with her, even just to lie with her would have been enough.  
He felt soft breath on his chest and realized she had fallen asleep and smiled. He kissed her head and pulled the blanket over them, causing her to stir slightly.

"Eren"

He looked down at her so they were nose to nose once more.  
"I love you …"  
"I love you too, Mikasa. Sleep well, okay?"  
They kissed once more before falling into a peaceful sleep, more peaceful than either had experienced in a long while.


End file.
